Let it All Go
by Dragonwriterofthenight
Summary: Songfic. I'm rewriting Let It Go for each of the elements -fire, air, earth, and water.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll eventually have all the elements, but fire is first. Oh, and when I said the other elements, I meant that I'm rewriting the original as water instead of ice. **

* * *

Let it go-fire

The fire is hot and it burns so bright,  
Its heat is like the sun.  
Ruins filled with ash and cinders,  
And caused by me, the cursed one.  
This fire is burning like this blazing hell inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, even though I tried.  
Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Hold it in even if it scorches me.  
Conceal, don't feel,  
Don't let them know!  
But now they're gone!  
Let it go, let it go!  
There is nothing left for me,  
Let it go, let it go!  
Finally I'm free!  
I don't care,  
If I never return!  
Let these flames rage on,  
The fire is hot but I never burn

It's funny how some distance,  
Makes everything seem bright.  
And the dark that once consumed me,  
Is lost within the night!  
It's time to see what I can do,  
Test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong,  
No enemy.  
I'm free!  
Let it go, let it go!  
And get rid of these built up flames!  
Let it go, let it go!  
This passion cannot be tamed!  
Here I stand! And here I stay!  
Let these flames rage on.

My power surges through the air and all around!  
These flames are spiraling in the sky like a golden crown! My thoughts burn these ruins in a mighty blast!  
I'm never going back, my pain is in the past!  
Let it go! Let it go!  
And I'll burn with the rising dawn!  
Let it go! Let it go!  
My hidden self is gone!  
Here I stand, where my fires can burn!  
Let these flames rage on!  
The fire is hot but I never burn.

* * *

**Next is air.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next one up! Sorry if it took awhile. These things are kinda hard to write.**

* * *

Wind

The wind blows hard no matter where I go,  
Its force never relents.  
When all I know has blown away,  
I guess I can repent.  
My pain is building like the raging storm outside.  
Couldn't hold it back, heaven knows I've tried.  
Don't let it go, don't let them see.  
Calm the storm even if it kills me.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let it out!  
Well now it's out!  
Let it go, let it go.  
Can't control it anymore.  
Let it go, let it go.  
Finally I can soar!  
I don't care, how the skies will flee!  
Let the wind roar on,  
The tempest never seemed to bother me.

It funny how these heights,  
Makes the world seem so vast.  
And with nothing to hold onto,  
I'm finally free at last!  
The time has come for me to fly,  
Test my limits and take the sky.  
No right, no wrong,  
No bounderies.  
I'm free!  
Let it go! Let it go!  
I'm one with the wind and sky!  
Let it go! Let it go!  
My tears are now dry!  
Here I rise, and here I stay!  
Let the wind roar on.

My power circles in the air as lighting strikes!  
Thunder booms as my flurries blow down trees and birds alike!  
One wave sends the dust rolling into a storm!  
I'm never going back, when all I love is torn!  
Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise with the break of dawn!  
Let it go! Let it go!  
All I have is gone!  
Here I rise, for all to see!  
Let the wind roar on!  
The tempest never seemed to bother me.

* * *

**Next is earth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy...frickin'...ugh! This one was extremely hard to write Peeps. If it doesn't seem as food as the other two, then I apologize. This was very hard. **

**Quick note, there is a space where there shouldn't be. Do not be alarmed. I wrote this on my inkpad and there were some issues transferring it, and I can't fix it without rewriting it.**

* * *

Earth

The sun is hot and this desert is bare,  
Not a flower to be seen.  
A wasteland of dust and ashes,  
But now, I am its queen.  
The wind is whistling in this forsaken space

But now I'm here, and I can fix this place.  
Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
Not until I plant the grass and the trees.  
Reveal, don't feel, let the seeds take root,  
And I will grow!  
Let it go, let it go.  
Rebuild the forests and lakes.  
Let it go, let it go.  
The grass comes in my wake!  
I don't care, what the world will see!  
Let the forests stay strong.  
All that can grow will bow down to me.

It's strange how my powers,  
Can make everything seem green.  
And everything dead or dry,  
Will blossom for its queen!  
It's time to see how far it goes,  
Test my limits and build the groves.  
My plants will grow,  
Up to the sky It will fly!  
Let it go! Let it go!  
I'm one with the earth and trees.  
Let it go! Let it go!  
This is where I plant my seeds!  
Here I stand, and here I stay!  
Let the forests stay strong

My power expands to the sky up from the ground!  
My soul is tangled up with the vines and plants all around!  
The flowers bloom and the grass makes the whole world green!  
I'm never going back, for here I'm the Queen!  
Let it go! Let it go!  
I'll rise with the break of dawn.  
Let it go! Let it go!  
That desert is now gone!  
Here I stand, for all to see!  
Let the forests stay strong!  
All that can grow will bow down to me.

* * *

**Now, finally, for water.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo everyone. I realized that the breaks wereball weird cause my tablet spased out so I did my best to fix it. But...oh well.**

* * *

Water

The waves roll in and all the oceans swell,  
Hardly dry land to be seen

The world's in desolation,  
And finally I'm the queen.  
The water's churning with this cyclone that's inside

Couldn't keep it in, no matter what I tried.  
Don't let them near, don't let them drown.  
Protect them all, keep them safe and sound

Keep me at sea,  
Where they don't know!  
Well now they know!  
Let it go, let it go.

And the waves will crash and churn.  
Let it go, let it go.  
Turn away with no return.  
I don't care, what the world will say!  
Let the oceans rise.  
The floods have come and they're here to stay.

All this time watching dry land,  
And never allowed ashore

But now the whole world's covered

With this water galore!  
I wonder how far I can go,  
Test the waters, make my show!  
This is my life And I won't hide!  
I take pride!  
Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the currents and waves!  
Let it go! Let it go! My pain is washed away!  
Here I stand! And here I stay!  
Let the oceans rise.

My power surges with the currents of the sea!  
My thoughts are spiraling as I set the water free!  
The waves are rolling in and cover all the land!  
I don't care if they drown, let them sink in the sand!  
Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the coming tide!  
Let it go! Let it go! I will no longer hide!  
Here I stand, in this brand new day!  
Let the oceans rise!  
The floods have come and they're here to stay.

* * *

**I might write more for other things, like Jack Frost or something but don't hold your breath.**


End file.
